Somebody To Die For
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: It had been merely forty-eight hours since his brother had been taken from him. Forty-eight hours since Kate Fuller had lost her entire family. Forty eight hours since he had given her around half a million dollars and sent her on her way - hoping she'd find herself on any other path but his. Wishful. Fucking. Thinking. Seth.


**Note:**_ I have loved this movie since the first time I watched it and I am so happy with the show. It is actually perfect. Seth is so protective of Kate, it has given me so many feelings I couldn't not write something. (Although I apologize in advance if this is super ooc.) This is going to be a multi-chapter story, but not very long. I'm planning on having maybe 10 or so chapters. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review, I'd love the feedback. _

The moment their eyes made contact he realized just how foolish it was of him to assume she'd ever listen. He should have known better. It had been merely forty-eight hours since his brother had been taken from him. Forty-eight hours since Kate Fuller had lost her entire family. Forty eight hours since he had given her around half a million dollars and sent her on her way - hoping she'd find herself on any other path but his. _Wishful. Fucking. Thinking. Seth._

"What in the hell - " He didn't even finish his thought before her tiny arms wrapped around him. There had only really been one other occasion when he had held her this close and that was after they had gotten out of the bar, or more like hell, that the catastrophic pain of her loss became so real that she had clung to him and sobbed. A few tears spilled across his own cheeks before he was able to make them stop. He couldn't cry. Not when he needed to be strong. _Not yet. _He had waited until he was by himself, until it was literally impossible for him to hold back. His brother was gone. He was alone… or so he had told himself. Holding her again, it dawned on him that he didn't have to be. But it was the life he lived and men like himself that he wanted to protect her from. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it.

"Kate." He said quietly. "You shouldn't have followed me." She rested her head against his chest, her warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

"Are you really surprised?" She asked.

"No." He gripped the side of her arms and pulled her away from him, forcing her to make eye contact again. "But, hey, look at me. That doesn't make it okay." He sighed.

"Remember what I said to you in that hotel room, just before we headed to the R.V? Before my brother and I almost got cornered by that ranger?"

"You said…you said to do what you told me, when you told me and that I'd be fine… but you know what, Seth? You were wrong, cause I'm not fine. You think you know what's best, but you don't! And that's alright, because you're all I have left and I am all you have left… so you better get use to it, cause I'm not going anywhere." Her voice cracked as the last word left her mouth, and for a moment Seth was left speechless. Looking at her now and hearing the way she spoke, she was almost unrecognizable from when he first laid eyes on the little girl with a cross around her neck, driving his ticket to Mexico. He realized now that she wasn't a little girl at all. She was a young woman and she was just as fucked up as he was.

"Goddammit." His tongue flicked across his bottom lip. He didn't want to let her go. Actually, he wanted the exact opposite. After all, he was the one who admitted to feeling love for her and her family. But how could he ever justify bringing her into the kind of life he lived? Her father would go all Papa bear on him again if he knew he was even considering it. Not that she was making it easy, ecspecially when she looked at him that way.

"Don't you want to go home?" He asked, almost desperately. She looked up at him, brushing back a few strands of hair that hung in front of her face. For the first time that night, he became painfully aware of what she was wearing. A plain, black, tank top that fit her in all the right ways and a pair of shorts that showed the perfect amount of skin. His eyes scanned the bar becoming uncomfortably aware of how many sons of bitches were on the prowl, and how many times their eyes drank her up. But what really rubbed him the wrong way was the fact that he himself couldn't help but stare.

"I am home…you…you are my home." She reached out and touched the side of his face. It brought him back to when he told his brother that all they had was each other, and that that in itself was a beautiful thing. Perhaps the same could be said for him and Kate.


End file.
